Modern commercial spaces, such as offices, typically include numerous televisions or other large-format displays throughout the space. Common locations include conference rooms, break rooms, cafeterias, and lobbies. However, these displays are rarely utilized effectively. Instead, they typically either display a static image, a rotation of static images, or a repeating video.
Televisions, set-top boxes, and large-format displays (referred to collectively as “televisions” throughout) normally require substantial effort to operate. For example, an office with numerous televisions can require an administrator to individually load a display program onto each television, and to revise each individual program whenever a change is desired. The administrator may even need to physically plug a computing device into each television to load the new display program. For large spaces with many televisions—some of which may have different requirements for loading content—this task can be overly burdensome.
While current television systems fall short on providing easy-to-use setups in commercial environments, they also fall short on providing interactive information to people in nearby proximity to the television. In fact, televisions generally do not account for nearby individuals in any meaningful way. As employees gain more access to enterprise information through their phones, tablets, and laptops (referred to collectively as “user devices” herein), they will expect to be able to utilize this information across other devices, such as televisions, in a seamless manner.
As a result, a need exists for providing administrators with the ability to control multiple televisions from a single portal, as part of an overall enterprise mobility management (“EMM”) system. Additionally, a need exists for automatically displaying relevant content on a television based on a person's proximity.